Nemeton
by Lliane47
Summary: Bien avant de devenir amis et de se mettre à combattre ensemble les diverses menaces planant sur Beacon Hills, Lydia et Parrish se rencontrent d'une tout autre manière, même s'ils ne s'en souviennent pas... Pas vraiment. Petite exploration du lien entre une Banshee et un Chien des enfers. Le pouvoir du Nemeton pourrait y être pour quelque chose... (One-Shot... quelque peu délirant)


**Fandom :** Teen Wolf

 **Personnages :** Jordan Parrish, Lydia Martin... et le Nemeton ;) !

 **Rating :** K+

 **Genres :** Fantastique, Trip mystique, Mystère. Allusion légère, mais super légère à du smut. Pas de romance.

 **Disclaimer :** Les personnages de Teen Wolf, tout comme toutes les intrigues de la série ne m'appartiennent pas, ce qui est franchement dommage on va pas se le cacher. Bonne lecture à tout-e-s ;) !

* * *

Comme chaque soir, Jordan Parrish s'endort à contre-cœur. Il glisse dans les tréfonds du sommeil à son corps défendant, car il sait qu'il ne lui apportera aucune quiétude. Bien au contraire.

Il sait d'avance que son inconscient compte le ramener en Afghanistan ou lors de sa toute dernière mission de déminage, il aura été le seul à en avoir réchappé indemne.

Il sait qu'il sentira encore sur sa peau la chaleur intense du désert aride qui l'entourait alors, les gouttes de sueur dégoulinant sur son front,ainsi que l'angoisse mortifère qui lui tordait les boyaux malgré ses efforts pour garder la tête froide alors qu'il désamorçait un explosif artisanal particulièrement retors.

Il se souviendra de l'odeur du souffre et de mort, du bruit assourdissant d'une détonation aussi soudaine que dévastatrice, de la brève sensation des flammes dévorant son être avant de perdre connaissance. Il se souviendra de l'incompréhension mêlée de culpabilité qu'il avait eu en se réveillant. Il se souviendra de s'être demandé pourquoi lui et pas un autre ? L'un de ses collègues n'avait pas eu la chance d'être le miraculé qu'il était et avait succombé à ses blessures peu après... Il se souviendra avoir tenté de faire son deuil, avoir reçu le pardon et le soutien de ses pairs puisque rien de ce qui était arrivé n'était de sa faute, mais avoir souhaité que sa mort le hante jusqu'à la fin de ses jours... Et de ses nuits.

Ce dont il ne se souvient jamais en revanche, c'est de cette sensation de renaissance alors que ce brasier ardent qui le consumait jusqu'à ne faire qu'un avec lui,lui avait octroyé un pouvoir qu'il n'avait jamais soupçonné avoir en lui jusque là.

Il ne se souvient pas non plus de la jeune femme à la chevelure de feu et aux yeux verts qui l'attire à elle doucement pour porter ses lèvres si douces sur les siennes, qui se presse contre son corps avec ferveur, réveillant ses sens, excitant son désir... mais pas seulement. La sensation de plénitude et de communion qu'il ressent à ce moment là va bien au-delà du charnel. Silencieusement, elle lui intime de la suivre, d'avoir en elle une confiance aveugle, en toutes circonstances. Et petit à petit, elle lui montre ce pourquoi elle est là. Il connaît sans la connaître sa mission maintenant. Des visions des corps décharnés, sans vie de créatures qui lui étaient inconnues auparavant, mais dont il se sent mystérieusement responsable,l'assaillent... sans l'effrayer. Ces dernières ne hantent pas ses journées, comme tant d'autres de ses cauchemars, mais leur parfum subsiste dans les infimes bribes de souvenirs et les flashs diffus lui montrant toujours le même endroit fait de racines noueuses et de boue, entouré de brumes mortifères qui semble l'appeler par son nom... et qui lui en murmure un autre à l'oreille. Le nom d'une amie.

Lydia Martin rêve... à son corps défendant. Comme chaque soir, depuis des mois, depuis que le Nemeton s'est éveillé, elle se réveille systématiquement en sursaut, son cri de Banshee mourant sur ses lèvres. Elle se souvient des visions de catastrophes imminentes pour elle et sa meute. Elle a l'intuition d'un danger latent et sa mémoire grave au fer rouge les indices que ses visions lui donnent, dans son esprit. Elle se souvient d'une porte jamais complètement ouverte, jamais complètement fermée et la possibilité de ce qu'elle avait laissé s'échapper continue de la terrifier.

Elle ne se souvient jamais, en revanche, de celui qu'elle a appris à connaître intimement maintenant. Le temps n'est pas encore venu... Comme elle, il navigue entre deux mondes. Comme elle, il sert de messager pour un pouvoir plus grand encore au-delà de leur compréhension et de leur contrôle. Lors de leurs moments ensemble,dans ce royaume des songes, elle sait néanmoins qu'elle devra l'aider et le guider lorsque le moment sera venu. Elle sait aussi qu'elle a trouvé un protecteur, un ami... et qu'une force inconnue les a lié à tout jamais.

Aussi, lorsqu'un soir,une flamme incandescente illumine une nouvelle fois le Nemeton, le nourrissant de sa puissance, le soir ou le Gardien des Enfers a enfin répondu à son appel et s'incline devant lui comme pour le saluer, pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Jordan Parrish et Lydia Martin passent tout deux une nuit sans rêve et sans angoisse. Sans le savoir vraiment, chacun a le sentiment d'être à sa place. Enfin.

* * *

 _ **Note de l'auteur :**_ _Ceci est un petit (ou plutôt un gros) délire écrit par une nuit d'insomnie (non, je n'étais pas sous acides) ce qui doit probablement expliquer pas mal de choses XD, notamment la partie onirique !_

 _Blague à part, je n'étais pas sûre de vouloir poster cet OS, car c'est ma première incursion dans l'univers de Teen Wolf, série que j'ai découvert cette année et à laquelle il m'a en plus fallu dire adieu rapidement... *snif*... En plus, je tape l'incruste dans le fandom avec un truc plutôt, euh... trippy, contemplatif, en plus d'être probablement assez confus à certains moments ? Et je n'étais pas sûre en plus de bien respecter l'univers de TW. Bref, à vous de me dire si vous choisissez de commenter._

 _J'ai essayé de faire un peu du Nemeton une entité un peu plus consciente ici qui influence non seulement Parrish avant et après sa venue à Beacon Hills - (d'où les références sur sa vie pré-saison 3 et à la saison 5 avec les chimères) - sans qu'il le sache au départ, mais aussi Lydia, de manière complètement inconsciente. En gros, il trouve plutôt sympa d'avoir une Banshee et un Chien des Enfers à son chevet. Ce n'est pas dans le canon de la série, mais les fanfictions sont faites pour ça ;) !_

 _Voili, voilou ;)! J'espère que vous avez aimé! Personnellement, ça faisait un moment que je voulais écrire quelque chose sur la connexion particulière entre Parrish et Lydia, parce que j'ai beaucoup aimé leur relation dans la série._

 _Merci d'avoir lu et à très bientôt ;) !_

 _P.S : Merci à Lilihammer56 (auteure de fictions en ces lieux) de m'avoir poussé à regarder cette série! Suivez-là, ses écrits sont supers ;) !_


End file.
